What Could Go Wrong?
by Luna Mallard
Summary: Shay has tried everything he could think of to get Charles Lee to like him. There is just one thing he has yet to try. Magic. Thanks to Shay and a spell, Charles is turned into a woman. Now they have to figure how to turn him back before Haytham comes back or Charles kills Shay.
1. Chapter 1

Shay Cormac, Assassin turned Templar, was speaking with Grandmaster Haytham Kenway concerning his former Order's bases when one of Kenway's servant knocked.

"Enter," Haytham said in a dark voice.

Shay had glanced over to see not only the servant but Charles Lee.

"Mr. Lee is here to see you, Sir," the servant said, backing out of the room and letting Charles in.

"Charles," the Grandmaster said, warmth filling his voice.

Charles clicked his heels and bowed before looking over at the Assassin turned Templar. Shay could have sworn he saw those clear blue eyes flare upon seeing him.

"Master Kenway," Charles said. "I did not mean to interrupt."

Haytham smiled at his second.

"It is alright, Charles. Now what seems to be the problem?"

"Minor things I can come back later. I have some more errands to run, Sir."

"Of course, Charles."

He bowed his head towards Haytham and tossed Shay a glare before walking out. The Grandmaster returned his attention to the Irish Assassin who was looking towards the door before glancing back at him.

"I don't think Charles likes me," Shay said, smile on his face. "Don't understand why."

"What I do not understand, Mr. Cormac, is why the interest in my Second?"

The assassin cautiously looked at the man's eyes and saw they were hard and cold.

"I'm not," Shay answered carefully. "I was just commenting..."

"You will leave Charles alone and I better not hear even a whisper of what is on your mind. Am I understood, Shay?" Haytham interrupted.

"Perfectly, sir."

"Good. Now you are to return to your ship and restock. I will let you know when I have new orders for you."

"Yes, sir."

Shay stood and bowed his head.

"May the Father of Understanding Light guide you."

Haytham echoed the statement back to him before waving him off.

Shay walked out of Headquarters and saw the back of Charles' head. He hurried to the man.

The Irish assassin called out, "Charles."

The younger man turned, hearing his name, and glared at the older man jogging to him.

"Yes, Master Cormac, can I help you?"

"Charles, please call me Shay," he said, smiling.

"Was there something you wanted, Master Cormac?"

"I was wondering if you would to join me on my ship tomorrow," he polite asked. "We are taking her for a few hours."

"Master Cormac, I would have to decline. I have many things to do for the Order."

"Oh come on, Charles. Live a little. I don't think Haytham or the Order is going to fall just because you are not there."

"Master Kenway," Charles stressed. "Might require my assistants. Now if you will excuse me."

The young Templar turned and headed away.

"Come one, Charles, this is a great way for us to bond."

Charles rolled his eyes as he continued walking away from the annoying man.

"Hell, I would think Haytham would want us to be friends."

With a sneer, Charles twisted around and glared at the Irishman.

"And how would you know what Master Kenway would want? Hmm?"

Shay watched the angry man stomp away before heading towards the port where his ship, the Morrigan, was anchored. His first mate, Gist, was smoking his pipe as he leaned against the reining.

"Ahh, Shay," Gist smiled, greeting his captain and friend. "How things go with Master Kenway?"

"Well, Gist, very well," Shay answered as he stepped aboard the ship. "I'll be in my quarters."

With a nod towards his first mate, he walked off and into his quarters. Shay sat at his desk and thought back to the last time he was saw the blue eyed man.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Shay and Haytham walked into the Templar Headquarters after finishing their mission which took most of the dead. The Irish assassin noticed a light under the study door and pointed it out to Haytham. On cat like feet, they crept towards the study and opened the door. Shay had to bit his lips from laughing at the sight._

 _Charles Lee, Haytham's Second, had fallen asleep reading. Probably waiting on them to get back._

 _Haytham stepped towards the man and gently took the book from the relaxed hand, making the younger man blink awake._

 _"Master Kenway?" Charles questioned, rubbing his eyes like a child._

 _"Charles, I believed I told you not to wait up," Haytham said._

 _"Of course, sir, I was doing some light reading and I guess I fall asleep."_

 _"Of course, Charles. Now head up to your bed."_

 _"Yes, sir."_

 _"Night, night, Charles," Shay teased as the younger man past him, glaring at him with icy eyes._

 _"Master Cormac," Haytham growled._

 _*Flashback end*_

Shay stood up and walked to the door, yelling for Gist.

Gist walked in and saw the captain leaning heavily into his chair.

"Something the matter, Shay?" Gist questioned.

"What do you know about Charles Lee?"

"Charles?" Gist thought for a moment. "Well, he is Master Kenway's second in command in order and was mentor by the man when Kenway first arrived here. Hard soldier and great supporter of the order. Why?"

"What is the relationship between them?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Friends, from my understanding."

Shay narrowed his brown eyes. "What rumors have you heard?"

"Shay, you know you really shouldn't listen to rumors."

"Gist," his voice deepened, his accent thick as his eyes narrowed and he leaned towards the man. "What rumors?"

Gist sighed and answered. "Some of the lower order members believe Charles loves the Grandmaster but no one can confirm or deny it."

"Hmmm."

Shay leaned back into his chair and thought, _Maybe I should follow them. See if there is a way to get Charles to warm up to me._

"Shay, why are you asking?"

"I think I'm going for a nice stroll."

Shay headed towards the cabin doors, Gist following behind him.

"You're going to follow them."

The assassin shrugged and smirked.

His first mate groaned and said, "Good luck."

"I make my own luck."

Gist watched from the helm as Shay blended with the crowd, the sun setting. The darkness of the twilight hid Shay well in the shadows.

A/N: This story was inspired by Luthienberen on Archive of Our Own


	2. Chapter 2

Shay watched the two men walking down the street from the shadows of the roof's tops. He ducked when the older man stopped and looked around.

The younger man inquired, "Is everything alright, Master Kenway?"

Haytham glanced around with narrows eyes before turning to Charles.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Charles."

Shay saw the Grandmaster place his hand on the small of Charles' back, hastening the other man along. He quickly jogged from roof top to roof top, following behind until he ran out of roof. The Irishman dived into a hay wagon and stilled, looking with his Eagle Vision.

"What was that?" Charles asked, looking behind him. Seeing nothing, he continued on. "Must have been my imagination."

Shay waited until Charles and Haytham were out of hearing range and slipped out of the hay. He thought about what he saw as he headed to the Morrigan. He found Gist passed out on his desk and nudge the man awake.

"Huh? What?" Gist muttered.

He looked up with sleepy eyes and saw Shay who smirked and had a raised eyebrow.

"Ahh, Shay. Back so soon?"

The Captain hummed and undressing down to his boots, pants, and shirt.

"What did you find?"

"There is feeling there. Neither man is going to make a move."

Shay sat on his bed and pondered. Gist heaved himself from the chair.

"You are not going to follow them again right?"

The Irishman looked at his First mate and smirked.

"Just one more night. Then, I'll think how to show Charles that I'm not interested in Haytham."

Gist groaned and headed to his bed.

Before walking out he threw over his shoulder, "You better pray Master Kenway or Master Lee don't catch you."

Shay smiled, "What could go wrong?"

As soon as the sun set, Shay was off into the shadows while Gist waited. The Irishman hurried to the top of a building and crouched on an eagle's perch. With his eagle vision, he looked around for the two men. Finding nothing, he drove off the perch and landed into the hay wagon. He slipped out and jogged down the street.

As the Assassin Templar turned into an alleyway, he slid to a stop in front of an older woman wearing Gypsy garb. The woman looked up at him with dark eyes, eyebrow arched.

"Now where would a young man like you be off to in a hurry?" she asked, her Romany accent thick.

"Wise one," Shay said, bowing lightly. "I am just looking for my companions."

"The icy eyed man who has a great dislike for you and his gentleman love," she said with a smirk.

"How did you know?"

The Irishman was suspicious. He looked around above him and tried to find anyone with a red aura.

"You can stop looking around with that vision. There is no one there."

"How?"

Shay's eyes widen. The only ones who know about the vision are other Assassins. How could this Gypsy know?

"Please, the Gypsies have their own version. Now follow me, young man. I can help you with the icy man."

Shay followed the old woman towards her camp. Gypsy men gathered around the fire and guarded the camp while the women, children, and elders slept. One of the Gypsy men walked up to the older woman and held his arm out, letting her wrap her arm in his.

"Madam Viollca, who is this stranger?" the Gypsy asked, glancing at the Irishman.

"My guest, Gunari," she said. "Now I would like to go to my wagon please."

Gunari lead them over to the wagon painted brightly. The older woman waved Shay in as she climbed in and sat at the table. Shay sat down at the table, across from her.

"Madam Viollca, I don't understand how you can help me with Charles."

The Gypsy woman smiled, "By having you helping change the icy man."

Shay watched as the elder got up and rummaged through a chest before pulling out a small glass bottle filled with a clear liquid. She handed the bottle to Shay.

"Just add this to his tea and overnight the change will happen," the woman said, sitting back in the chair.

"Just like that?" Shay asked, eyeing the bottle.

"Just like that."

"What will happen?"

He placed the bottle into a pocket.

"You will see. Now leave me. I need my rest."

Shay bowed and climbed out of the wagon. The Gypsy men glanced over as he walked out of their camp and back into town, heading to the Morrigan.

Gist smoked his pipe on deck as the Irishman boarded the ship.

"Did you find what you are looking for?" he asked.

The Assassin Templar smiled and nodded. He started towards his quarter when his first mate stopped him.

"The Grandmaster requested your presence at Headquarters as soon as possible."

Shay nodded and headed off to the Templar House. He straightened his coat and cravat before knocking on the door. The servant led him to the dining room the Inner Circle used for meetings. Haytham was sitting at the head with Charles on one side and Jonathan Pitcairn on the other side. William Johnson sat beside Charles with Thomas Hickey beside him. Pitcairn had Benjamin Church on his other side with an empty chair waiting for him.

"Shay," Haytham greeted. "Have a seat. We can get this meeting on the way."

The Irishman took his seat quickly and turned to face the Grandmaster who stood.

"As you know, I will be leaving later tonight to meet with the Boston Templars," Haytham said. "While I am gone, Pitcairn will be taking care of his troops while Johnson will be talking with his friends in the area. Charles will be talking with the officers while Hickey will be keeping his eyes and ears on the seedier side on things."

The Inner Circle members nodded.

"Shay?"

"Yes, Master Kenway?"

"You are to stay in New York for now. You may take the Morrigan out to keep her from getting rust but nothing too far. Understood?"

"Understood."

"Good." Haytham looked over his closest friends. "May the Father of Understanding Light guide you. Dismissed."

The members repeated the oath before walking off. Shay walked behind Charles and Haytham and watched as they headed into the library. The Grandmaster stopped a servant and asked that tea and wine would be served in the library.

The Irishman slipped into the kitchen and waited until kitchen staff turned their backs on him. He slipped the potion into the pot and quickly slipped into the library. He watched as the servant set the pot in front of Charles and the glass of wine next to Haytham before slipping out. Charles sipped at his tea and enjoyed his dearest friend's company before the Grandmaster had to leave.

His stomach started to turn and cramp, making him groan. Haytham looked over at him, concern in his eyes.

"Charles, are you alright?"

"Yes, sir" he said, cramps becoming painful. "It must have been something I ate earlier. Nothing to worry about."

"Let me help you to your quarters."

Before Charles could protest, Haytham gently wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him up the stairs into his room. The Grandmaster gently set him down on his bed.

"Do you need help undressing?"

Charles blushed. "No, thank you, sir."

Haytham nodded and before leaving the room. "If it gets any worse, contact Church immediately. I will see you in two weeks, Charles."

"Yes, sir."

As soon as the door closed, Charles undressed and climbed into his bed. He slowly fell asleep hoping the cramps would be gone by morning.

Charles groaned as the morning sun lite his face. He rolled out of the bed and went to the dresser. With sleepy eyes, he washed and patted his face. He glanced into the mirror and his icy eyes widen. With a loud pitch, he screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

The face staring back at him wasn't his own. Well, it was his face in a way yet not. It was oval shaped, the skin soft and pale. The eyes were still the arctic blue, the lashes more curly then before. And his hair; it was longer, falling mid back and bed-knotted.

Charles glanced down and saw the two mounds under his nightshirt. With shaking hands, he gently touched them and groaned. Real.

He had turned into a fucking woman.

How? He didn't know. But he would find out and when he did, the person who did this better pray they can outrun him.

The bedroom door thudded a couple of times before it slammed inward. Charles glared as Hickey, Jonathan, and William came crashing in. Hickey and William landed on the floor while Jonathan glanced down with a raised eyebrow.

Hickey looked up and saw an unknown woman glaring at him as the nightshirt hanged off one of her shoulders.

He smirked and stood up.

"I didn't think Charlie would have a guest without telling anyone," he said, smirking as the woman's face turned red. Her blue eyes tried to burn holes into him.

"Where is Charles?" Pitcairn asked.

He looked around the room. The bed still unmade. The only clothes there belonged to Charles. Nothing in the room pointed to the woman being a guest.

He pulled his pistol out and pointed it to the woman whose eyes widen with fright.

William climbed to his feet and took his own glance around. Seeing she was in just a nightshirt, he grabbed the robe from the bed post and handed it to her. Looking away as she quickly wrapped it around her.

The three men kept their eyes on the mysterious woman.

"Madam," Pitcairn said. "Who are you?"

"She looks like Charles," William said, getting a better look at the woman.

"Yeah, he's right," Thomas commented.

"I am Charles Lee," the woman sneered.

"What?" "What?" "Wait, What?"

The room fell to silence.

"That's good one," Thomas laughed. "I bet Charlie paid you to say that."

The woman glared at the laughing man, and before anyone could stop her, punched Thomas in the face. Thomas fell with a groan, clutching his face. William grabbed the unhappy woman around the waist and held her against him. She fought and tried to get to Thomas while Pitcairn helped him up.

"Thomas Hickey," she sneered, "you incompetent drunk, why would I play such an idiotic

joke?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" Thomas sneered back. Blood ran down his face as she was released.

"For the love of God, I am Charles Lee. I am Seneschal of the Colonial Templars, serving Master Haytham Kenway."

Pointing to Thomas, she said, "You are Thomas Hickey. You work the shady side of the Templar Order while also assisting William."

Turning to Johnson. "You're William Johnson, currently working with the Natives for the Templars. You also are in charge of managing the properties and lands belong to the Order."

Finally, she turned to Pitcairn. "John Pitcairn. Master Kenway and I helped get you away from General Edward Braddock by luring him and his men into an alleyway."

"You could have found that all out. Spying on us," Thomas sneered. Turning to the other two men, he said, "I don't trust her."

Pitcairn looked deep into her icy eyes. So similar to Charles' own.

"There is one way to find out," he commented. "What does the Inner Circle say at the end of their meetings?"

The woman took a deep breath and said, "May the Father of Understanding Light guide us."

"And if you want more proof, look at my hand. Injured in a duel and never healed right."

She held out her right hand to them. Pitcairn gently took the hand and saw the last two fingers were broken looking yet still functional.

He glanced up at her. "Charles? What the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I do not know, honestly," she explained. "I went to bed last night with minor cramps then woke up with these." Charles grabbed at her chest.

William and John blush slightly seeing Charles groping herself while Thomas chuckled.

"What did you do before the cramping started?" William asked.

"Had tea with Master Kenway before he left last night."

"Hmm," William thought for a bit. "Thomas, go talk to the kitchen staff and see if anyone was in the kitchen other than them."

Thomas grunted and left the room. William ran his eyes over Charles' female form as he thought.

"I think we have the right attire for your current form, Charles. I will go get it while John stays outside the room and guards. Will that be alright?"

"Fine. Fine," Charles said, before sitting down on the bed. "Just hurry back."

William nodded and left the room with Pitcairn. He quickly went to another room that kept emergency clothes. You never know when you might need to go to a ball. He scanned the clothes and found a woman's dress that should fit the now female Charles. He grabbed it and a pair of boots and left the room. Thomas was back and stood guard with Pitcairn.

William walked in and saw that Charles was looking at herself in the mirror, looking very upset.

He set the clothes down and asked, "Do you want me to fetch a maid?"

Charles glanced at the dress and nodded. William inclined his head a bit before walking out. He quickly walked down and grabbed the first maid he found.

"Will you assist the young lady in Mr. Lee's rooms, please?" William asked.

"I did not know Mr. Lee had a lady visitor," the maid commented, blushing light.

"She is his twin sister, who came for a visit," he lied. "Unfortunately, Mr. Lee forgot and has left for a while. However, he left a note, asking Pitcairn and I took watch her until he returns."

The maid bowed and hurried to the room. She knocked and entered as soon as she was given leave. The young woman had stripped off her night gown and was in her bloomers, looking at the gown laying on the bed.

"Good morning, my Lady," the maid said. "Mr. Johnson asked me to assist you."

"Yes, I need some help with the dress," Charles said.

The maid bowed and picked up the corset. She gently wrapped if around the woman's waist and started to pull the string, tightening it.

Charles, while having seen corsets but didn't understand their purpose, gasped as the corset tightened around her middle. She grabbed the foot board of the bed as the maid continued pulling and tightening until she had tied it at the bottom.

Charles shaky straightened his back and slowly breathed. The maid helped the woman pull on the dark brown heavy skirt. She grabbed the white shirt and handed it to the lady. The other woman buttoned the shirt while the maid grabbed the red waistcoat. The maid helped the woman into the waistcoat before heading to the dresser and pulled out one of Charles' cravat. She gently tied it around the woman's neck. The maid went to the cabinet and pulled out one of Charles' dark coats that matched the skirt.

"Will you like some help with your hair, Madam?" the maid asked.

"Yes, please," Charles said, sitting in front of the mirror.

The maid quickly combed the long locks and pulled some locks from both sides before tying them together in the back. Two long strands laid along Charles' face while the rest was pulled behind her shoulders.

"Thank you," Charles said.

"You're welcome, Madam."

The maid bowed and left the room. Charles looked in the mirror and watched as her brothers walked in. She turned to them.

"What did you learn?"

"According to the chef, the only unofficial person who was in around your tea was Shay," Thomas reported.

"Shay?"

Charles' brow creased and with one last look in the mirror, she stood and left the room. The men could feel the fury pouring off her. They looked at each other before following after her. They kept a good distance from the woman but watched as they came to the port. They hurried to the Morrigan.

Gist saw a woman walking up the plank and stepped in front of her. He saw Pitcairn, Thomas, and William behind her.

"How can I help you, lass?" he asked.

"Where is Shay Cormac?" she sneered.

"In his quarters."

He watched the woman walked over to Shay's door. He looked at the three men who boarded the ship. Pitcairn and William hurried after the girl

"You might wanna come see the show," Thomas commented.

He followed his brother to the opened door. From the doorway, he watched the woman charge up to the desk where Shay was sitting, reading reports.

"Shay fucking Cormac," she sneered, making the Irishman jump.

Shay glanced up and found a fist in his face. He fell back into the chair causing it to tip back and fall to the floor. He held his bleeding nose and looked up at the woman. He groaned as the woman slammed her boot into his chest.

"What the hell did you do to me?" she sneered.

Shay looked into blue eyes. Blue like ice. His own eyes widen.

"Charles!?" he squeaked out.

 **A/N: For those who would like to know I used this picture as the look for Fem Charles and the dress Charles is wearing in this. elisabethianna. deviantart art/ Charlotte-Lee-360560739...just remove the spaces. Please comment and enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas, having heard the Assassin Templar squeak like a mouse, burst out laughing. Charles shot a glare over her shoulder at him. He quickly closed his mouth.

"I will ask one more, Cormac," she sneered, leaning on her knee pushing the boot into his chest. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"How do you know if it was even me?" he choked.

He squeaked again when she pointed a gun at his face with one of her eyebrows arched.

"Alright, it was me. But, I can explain." He looked down at the boot threating to dig into his chest. "If you could let me up."

Charles growled and stepped back, holstering her weapon. She took a seat in one of the chairs as Shay slowly, keeping his eyes on her, got up and righted his own. He sat down and waved the others to take a seat, somewhere.

Pitcairn stood behind Charles' chair while William took the other. Gist and Thomas leaned against one of the walls near the desk.

The assassin wiped the blood from his nose and straightened his clothes.

"Where would you like me to start?" he asked.

"To the point," she sneered.

"Fine. I got the potion from a gypsy woman. She said that it would change you."

"Obviously, it worked," Pitcairn commented.

"I didn't know it would do this."

He waved his hand over her form.

Charles growled and glared at the Irishman.

"How do we reverse it?" she asked.

"I don't know," Shay admitted. "I thought she meant change your views about me and Master Haytham."

"What the hell are you on about?" Thomas asked, confused.

Gist groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Shay thinks Charles is jealous and believes that the Grandmaster and he are…um…" The first mate cleared his throat. "Lovers."

Thomas laughed as Charles' face burned a bright red. Shay's cheeks had a splash of color.

"That's not true," Charles muttered under her breath.

She looked up at Shay with narrowed eyes.

"I don't trust you. You were an Assassin and now you are a Templar. For all we know, this could all be a trap. That you would betray us. That's why I keep you at a distance. I don't trust you."

The cabin was quiet.

"Where is the gypsy woman?" She asked.

"Outside of town."

"Then we will go see this gypsy and reverse this," Charles ordered, turning towards the door and walking out with the men following her.

Shay jogged up to the front and offered his arm to the quiet woman, who turned and glared at him. He threw his arms up and led the way to the gypsy camp. They walked into the clear only to find a few fire pits, long dead.

William kneeled at one and felt the blackened wood.

"Seems they left a while ago. Possible last night."

"They were here just the other night," Shay commented.

"Now what?" Thomas asked.

Charles looked over the fire pits before walking over to a log and falling to sit on it. The men watched as she rolled her hands in her lap while muttering to herself. Shay, with a beaten look on his face, walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked up with tears in her eyes and a scared look on her face.

"Charles, I am so sorry," the Templar Assassin said. "If I had known this would happen, I would not have agreed."

"We have to find them," she muttered.

"We will. I promise."

Pitcairn looked towards William and Thomas with a determined look on his face.

"Get in connect with your friends, William," Pitcairn said in a military voice. "See if they have seen any gypsy camp heading away from town."

William nodded as Pitcairn turned to Thomas and ordered, "Do the same with your underground connected. However, don't let something like this out."

"You don't need to do all that," a voice called out, making them turn.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Thomas sneered, pointing his rifle at the mysterious voice.


	5. Chapter 5

The figure leaned against the tree and bit into an apple. Munching away as he stepped forward into the light showing a young man dressed in gypsy garb. Shay looked closely at him and his eyes widen. He had seen this gypsy before. It was the same man who looked upon him with suspicion while he escorted the older gypsy to the wagon.

"I know you," Shay said. "Gunari, right?"

"You are correct, sir," Gunari said, bowing his head slightly.

"What the hell you want?" Thomas said, keeping his rifle pointed at the man.

"Madam Viollca had me stay behind for a few night. She figured that once you used the potion, that you would be back."

"Yes. I made a terrible mistake," Shay said.

Gunari looked towards the blue eyed woman.

"Mistake? I don't see a mistake."

Charles growled and went to stand, only to have Shay hold her shoulder. She looked up at Shay and saw his eyes harden and narrowed.

"She didn't tell me that it would change my friend's gender," the Assassin-Templar growled, laying a hand on his pistol.

"She said that it would help you change your friend. It's your own fault if you meant something else," the gypsy said. "Now, I'll be off."

He turned and walked away until a shout came.

"Wait," the blue eyed woman cried, standing from the log. "We still need information."

Gunari turned back.

"Like what?"

"How do we reverse the effects?"

"And why do you want to reverse them, darling?" The gypsy purred, leering at the glaring woman.

"That is none of your concerns," Charles sneered. "Tell us how to reverse them."

"Or what?"

An icy cold blade lightly slid across his throat. Gunari's eyes widen once he realized that the Assassin had gotten behind him.

"Or I can slit your throat here and go after your camp?" Shay growled. His accent sharp and heavy.

"You would slaughter children and the elders?"

"No, just one."

Gunari panicked. Even though he had warned Madam Viollca, he couldn't let the Assassin kill her.

"Foolish woman," he said. "I told her it was a bad idea to help you."

"At the moment, I don't care what you told," he growled into the gypsy's ear. "Tell us how to reverse it."

The gypsy closed his eyes tightly and said, "I don't know."

The blade dug into his neck.

"Wait," he cried out. "Let me go back to my camp and speak with Madam Viollca and I'll come back and tell you."

"You can send a bird," Shay growled, removing his Hidden Blade from the gypsy's neck. "Until we get a reply, you will be our guest."

The men gathered around Charles and started towards town. Gunari whimpered and followed, scared for his life while the Assassin closed rank.

 _What have you gotten me into now, Grandmother?_ Gunari asked himself.


	6. Chapter 6

William and Thomas looked along the street before waving the group behind them into headquarters. The gypsy still struggled in Shay's grip as they walked in. Two guards walked up and saluted the group.

The Templar-Assassin passed the gypsy off to them, with orders, "Let him write a letter to his clan then keep him under guard. He is our guest until otherwise."

"Yes, sir." "Yes, sir."

The guards grabbed onto Gunari and pulled him from the group. Charles walked into the library and fell into one of the chairs, looking intensely at the fireplace. The men spread themselves over the room while Pitcairn called for the servants to deliver tea and beer (for Thomas of course) to the library then to depart for the night.

Once the tea and beer were delivered, the group gathered around Charles and Shay as a knock came on the door.

"Enter," Pitcairn said.

A guard walked in and bowed at his waist and saluted at the group.

"Sirs," he said before looking towards the woman. "Umm, sirs, may we speak in private?"

He turned towards the blue-eyed woman who turned her head to the side. Her icy eyes locked with his and glared, almost daring him.

"It's alright," William said. "Anything you have to say to us, you can say in front of her. She is a part of the order."

"Ummm," the guard looked hesitated.

"Out with it," Charles snapped.

"Yes, madam," he said, straighten up. "We received word from Grandmaster Kenway."

The group looked at each other, concern in their eyes.

"What does he say?" William asked as John and Shay moved closer to their companion's chair.

"He said he will be returning earlier than expected."

The Inner Circle member's eyes widen.

"Did he say when he would be back?" Shay asked.

"Four to five days," the guard said.

The blue eyed woman stood and waved the guard out.

"Thank you," she said. "That will be all."

The guard looked back at the men.

"You were dismissed," Shay sneered.

The guard saluted and made a quick getaway, the door slamming behind him.

"Four to five days," Charles said.

They could see her eyes widen and filled with worry.

"What are we going to do? How can we get this reverse before Master Kenway gets back?"

Shay walked over to the hyperventilating woman and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Charles, breathe," he said.

Her icy eyes snapped to his own.

"We'll figure it out before he gets here."

Her breathing slowed as the Templar-Assassin guided the woman back over to the chair and sat her down gently. He kneeled in front of her and gently took her hand.

"I swear to you, Charles. I will reverse what I have done."

His Irish deepened as he made this vow.

"What if you can't? What if I am like this forever? I will not be able to serve the Order and…Master Kenway," Charles questioned.

The Inner Circle could hear the worry in her voice. In the time and years, they have known the strong young man; they never heard that tone in her voice before.

"If it cannot be reverse, you can help me on the Morrigan," Shay said.

"What about Master Kenway?" she questioned. "How do we explain this to him if we can't reverse it?"

"We'll figure it out if it comes to that," Pitcairn said. "For now, we will talk to the gypsy and see what he knows."

Pitcairn stepped out of the room as Charles leaned back into the chair. Thomas quietly walked over to her and handed her a glass of amber liquid. She looked up at him, one eyebrow arched.

"Thought you could use a little pick me up for the interrogation," Thomas said.

He looked around and noticed the other Circle members looking at him weirdly.

"What?" he sneered.

Charles gently took the glass from his hand and sipped the whiskey slowly, her mind pondering the questions the gypsy hopefully had answers to.

Pitcairn came back into the room with a weary looking Gunari. He pushed the man into a chair while the Inner members circled him.

"Your elder gave me this vial," Shay said, toss the empty glass vial to the gypsy. "Do you have any idea what was in it?"

Gunari caught the phial and looked at it, seeing the dried residue.

"I could not tell you what was in it…" he started.

Shay had growled and stepped towards him.

"But I can tell you that this is the only phial Madam Viollca had before you."

"She could have made more in the past," Thomas pointed out.

"Not really. There is one ingredient you need and you can only find it in Romania."

"How do you know that?"

Gunari rolled his eyes.

"Because not only can it be found in Romania, it is also a very rare plant," he said.

"How do you even know about the vial?" Charles asked.

The gypsy sighed and rubbed his eyes. He just wanted to go back to camp and see his love.

"I know about because Madam Viollca used to watch me when I was young. Also, I was curious one day and I looked through her things while she was away. She caught me, sat me down, and explained the potion wasn't to be played with."

Gunari sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, looking at the group with weary eyes.

"Madam Viollca is also my grandmother."

"What did she tell you about the potion?" Shay asked.

"Well, according to her, the potion changes a person. It is the desire of the giver what happens the drinker."

"I DID NOT WANT TO TURN CHARLES INTO A GIRL," the Irishman yelled, his face red. His eyes glared daggers into the gypsy.

Shay's blade slid in and out of its sheath as he stepped towards the scared man.

Gunari held his hands up and begged.

"Please, I don't know why your desire was to see this…ummm."

"Shay, sit down now," Charles ordered. "Put your Blades away before I take them away."

He growled and took a seat.

Charles looked between the gypsy boy and the Irishman and pondered.

She said out loud, "Shay, why did you go the gypsies?"

"What?"

Shay looked up towards her and his face creased together.

The blue eyed woman looked at him.

"Why did you go to them? What were you looking for?"

He sighed and everyone, except Gunari, looked towards him.

"I told you I was looking for a way to change your opinion of me."

"Wait? You said you were looking to change him. Not his opinion," the gypsy said, confused.

Shay's brown eyes widen and his face paled. He fell into a chair heavily and leaned over his knees.

"I did say change," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I said change," Shay said.

His head was spinning as he replayed the memory in his head.

"Shay…" Charles called out, walking over to him. "Shay, snap out of it. We don't have time for this."

As quick as a snake, she slapped him across the face causing him to tilt to the side.

"We have to figure this out before Master Kenway gets back."

He glared over at the gypsy who had leaned back and was playing with his nails. A smile played on the younger man's face.

"Why are you smiling?" he demanded, calling attention to the traveler.

"This is actually entertaining," Gunari said, looking up at the Irishman. Unaware how close danger was.

"Entertaining?"

Shay circled behind the wanderer.

"Entertaining to watch as a man's life hangs in the balance," Shay said in a low voice.

The room seemed to get colder even as the fire blazed. The Irish Templar Assassin hovered over the gypsy. His eyes, death-filled, glaring as Gunari looked up, scared.

"Entertaining to watch as his friends struggle to help him."

Shay's brogue deeper and darker than any in the room has ever heard. His blades slid from the sheaths with a loud metallic clang. The gypsy's eyes widen as his face widened. He breathed heavier and whimpered hearing the clang.

"Please, sir, I'm sorry," Gunari whimpered.

"Sorry?"

Shay leaned in; his mouth near the traveler's ear. His breath warming the ear.

"Your grandmother was an idiot to twist my words like she did and she will pay for it," The assassin whispered.

"Shay," Charles snapped. "We need to find her first."

The Irishman stepped away from gypsy as Thomas grabbed the teary-eyed man and pulled him from the room.

"Here."

A glass of whiskey was thrusted into his hand, which he took and drink quickly.

"We have scouts out looking for the caravan," Pitcarin said. "We will find them and get them to change you before Kenway comes back."

Pitcarin stood up and looked over the room.

"For now, let us all get some rest and hopefully by tomorrow we will have this all solved."

The Circle agreed and filed out of the room. Shay followed Charles to his.

Charles turned and arched a brow at him.

"I'm standing guard tonight," Shay explained.

"Why?"

"Well, that one guard was disrespectful to you and I have a feeling it would be best."

She sighed and shook her head.

"Fine. However don't come whining to me if you are tired tomorrow."

Charles walked into his room and shut the door as Shay leaned against the doorway and slid down.

"I will make this right, Charles Lee," he muttered to himself, leaning his head back.

The night was peaceful even though the Assassin could hear the woman shifting on the bed. In the wee hours before the sun started coming up, a maid walked up to the man leaning against the door. She reached out a hand, only for it to be grabbed, she gasp.

"Can I help you, lass?" Shay asked, cracking an eye open.

"I was sent to wake the miss, Sir," she said.

"But who?"

"One of the guards said Mr. Pitcarin said she is to be woken by now, sir." the maid shuttered.

Shay arched a brow.

"Which guard, lass?" he questioned.

"Oh, it is one of the big brutals," she said. "He was one of the ones who showed the guest to their quarters when you arrived with him."

The Templar Assassin hummed and dismissed the girl as Thomas walked up to him, yawning.

"What is with all the noise?" he asked, looking at the departing maid.

"It seems I was right," Shay said. "The maid just informed me one of the guards said John wanted to see Charles at this hour."

Thomas's brow creased.

"Isn't it too earlier for him to be up?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"Shit."

The men looked towards the door before turning to each other.

"Think I should go wake the others?" Thomas asked.

Shay nodded and waited until Thomas left to pop his head into the room. The windows were still close. The woman in the bed still sleeping, her hand tucked under a pillow. He pulled back out as the Order hurried up to the him.

"Shay," Pitcarin called out softly, pulling his sword belt on. "Is everything alright?"

"Charles is alright," he answered. "I would like you and William to stand guard. I have something to take care."

William and John took a position on either side of the door and watched with a hard face as Shay tossed his hood up and faded into the shadows. Thomas took position on the opposite side and sat in the chair.

"That guard is going to wish that idea never ended that skull of his," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Outside in an alleyway, a brute guard and two slim guards leaned against the brickway.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" one of the younger guards said looking around.

"Yes," the brute growled. "No little girl is going to order me around."

"Mate, come on," the guard said. "She is Charles Lee's sister plus part of the Inner circle."

"I don't care. That little slut got her position because she spread her legs for all of them."

The two sighed and turned away just as the brute was thrown to the ground. Hearing the grunt, they turned back; their eyes widened seeing the Templar Assassin on top, his blade resting against the brute's neck.

"Now what was that Pitcarin wanted with Miss Lee?" Shay growled into the brute's face.

The brute struggled under the assassin's weight growling, "Get off me."

The blade slid slowly into the man's neck as the assassin leaned in closer.

"Or did you just want her for yourself?"

The brute stopped struggling and looked up into the dark eyes of the assassin.

He smirked, "If you wanted a piece all you had to do was say so."

The two guards groaned and turned away, not caring at all what the Templar did.

"Beg pardon," Shay hissed, his fist tightening in the man's shirt.

"I mean she looks like a tight little bent. I don't mind sharing her."

The brute grinned an almost toothless grin.

"It would teach her her place."

With that, blood splattered across the Templar Assassin's pale face. He stood up; the body cooling at his feet as he cleaned the blade. Shay walked up to the guards.

"Make sure you get rid of the body," he ordered, eyeing them. "There won't be problem with Lady Lee, will there?"

The two nodded as quick as possible before turning to drag the body away.

"Very good. The Grandmaster would not be happy if I have to keep kill off our idiot brothers who think so little of our sisters."

With that, Shay walked off heading inside as the guards dragged the body off.

"Knew we should have gone straight to them as soon as we hear what he wanted to do," one grunted.

"Shut up," the other growled.

As Shay approached the men sitting in front of the door. A tea tray off to the side.

Pitcairn looked up, "Is it taken care of?"

The Irisman nodded as a voice said, "Is what taken care of?"

The men looked towards the open door to see Charles, dressed, rubbing her eyes.

"And why are you all sitting outside my chambers?"

The men looked at each other.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Charles," William said.

She glared at them, leaning against the doorway.

"Nothing to worry about?" she questioned "Then why does Cormac have blood splatter on his coat and why did I see two guards drag off the brute?"

Thomas smirking, lounging in the chair, as the others groaned. Shay looked down at the blood splatter.

"It was necessary," he answered, pulling out a handkerchief.

"Why was it necessary?" she countered. "Master Kenway will not want to come back to find that you killed all the guards."

Shay growled his teeth clenching, "He would understand my reasons. Now get dressed we have to figure out how to change you back before Haytham gets back."

He walked off towards his room while Charles glared at his back before turning back into her room.

"This is getting entertainment," Thomas commented while Pitcarin and William glanced at him.


End file.
